Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the same, and storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently launched multi-function peripherals and printers mostly have a monitor with a higher display performance like the one that personal computers (PCs) have. The monitor displays graphics such as windows, icons, and buttons on the screen.
However, since a display unit of such a monitor is, for instance, around 7 to 10 inch in size, the monitor is not suitable for a small multi-function peripheral and printer in view of the balance with the device main body.
If a balance should be stricken between the monitor and the device main body, the body size is increased and the advantage as a small product is lost.
A smaller monitor with the higher display performance is available. However, the higher component cost for the smaller monitor does not allow these small products to become competitive in the market. For this reason, these small products tend to adopt a smaller size and lower cost monitor with low display performance.
In many printers, a monitor is used to check a print job information, change and check printer setting values, and give relevant notification to the user. For the purpose of increasing user convenience, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104386 discusses a conventional technology which automatically reconfigures a specific setting value regarding a change of a printer setting value.
In the case of changing setting values of a printer main body, the user needs to operate the monitor to determine and reflect a setting value for each setting item one by one.
For instance, when the user wants to return a setting value due to the inadequacy of once changed setting value, the user needs to repeat the procedure identical to the setting procedure.
Further, since the small monitor has a limitation in displaying information at a time, that limitation increases the number of operations and complicates the user's operations.
Moreover, one setting value and another setting value may be the values of the identical function, and a plurality of setting values may have to be collectively changed when the change is carried out. In such a case, conventional technologies have a problem in that returning one setting value causes the user to return another setting value by following the identical procedure which takes time and work of the user.